A Collection Of Grace
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Mini arcs in my RS universe Morby Main: Rigby has suffered through his life. He can't catch a break with the supernatural, his mother killed herself in front of him, and his father abused him. Not to mention the monster living inside of him, and that his parents tried to change him into a her. 3-Sing For Me-Benson is hosting a party, and he wants Rigby to sing at it, or he's fired.
1. Arc 1-Slipping Through The Cracks Part 1

**Chapter 1 ~Mini Arc 1: Slipping Through The Cracks~**

**Here, a new story, sorry about that! I had this stuck in my head. I already have 3 chapters, but 2 are being written right- YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI! Sorry, I'm listening to that song. I got through 4 hours a year ago, so I'm only doing the 1 hour one then listening to Kokoro Kokoro Kokoro or Gurousox3 idk how to spell it. Anyways, this one is set 7 months after Diary.**

Rigby couldn't sleep. He knew the reason, but it wasn't something he could just talk about.

Mordecai had been dead drunk, he didn't remember. Rigby thanked the Lord for these little gifts from God.

C.D.D. had decided it was his turn even though Rigby already had told him that he made plans on accident.

"You very well know Thursday is one of my days!" Coon-Dog-Deity, C.D.D., or as Rigby says, C.D., yelled.

"Can't I have one Thursday? Night?!" Rigby had screamed, not at all in the mood for a fight with the Raccoon Dog thing that had made its home inside of Rigby.

C.D.'s purple eyes had flashed dangerously, and he was about to start a huge fight where Rigby would have to take a sick day to recover without them finding out, when the door opened.

2 pairs of eyes, one purple, one brown, whipped towards the door to see a blue avian barely able to stand.

"Mordecai!" Both Rigby and C.D. cried. Most of the time, when it was C.D.'s day, he would spend the day as Rigby and make ties with them. Very breakable ties, for all except Mordecai.

Both him and Rigby would die without Mordecai.

Well, and without each other.

You see, right when Rigby was born, he was sick. When the raccoon popped out, he hadn't been crying.

It was a scare, but his mother made him healthy by talking to a Deity.

The Deity's son needed a vessel and Rigby needed life.

So they put the Deity inside Rigby, the 2 souls Yin-Yanging together.

Their sous somehow melded together. If one soul died, the other would follow.

If Rigby died, C.D. died as well. If C.D. died, Rigby died also.

Mordecai had stared at the 2 for awhile.

"Ugh... wh-who are you?" He asked C.D.

He had sighed and said, "I'm C.D.D, but you can call me C.D."

Rigby exhaled sharply.

Seriously?

"What... are... you... doing... here?" He slurred out.

Rigby and C.D. sighed.

Booze.

"Me and Rigby are brothers, basically. Inseparable."

Rigby had growled slightly at that. Mordecai didn't need to know about that.

The 2 dragged Mordecai to his bed, and the avian fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

"He better not remember." Rigby had said.

That had been 4 days ago. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his mother's death, his sister's exactly a year before their mom, and his best friend's (before Mordecai, actually, the death was the only reason Mordecai was Rigby's best friend.) death 2 years before.

Rigby finally got up at 2:00 am.

It was time to make the anniversary cake.

That was a secret that he kept from the group. He could bake, he actually was a good cook, and he could sing.

Oh yeah, and the monster living inside of him.

Oh, hey, and the abuse he suffered from his dad, plus the fact that he watched his mother kill herself….

Yeah, he definitely was lying about not having secrets. With Margaret's diary? Yeah.

_"I'm a horrible person! I watched my mother kill herself when I was a kid and lied to everyone! My father hated me and used to abuse me! I have a monster living inside of me!" Rigby screamed, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as the Margaret clone thing disappeared._

_"Rigby..." Mordecai whispered, Skips watching with wide eyes._

_Rigby put up a hand. "Don't ever, EVER, fucking talk about this, EVER, got it?" Silence ensued, and Rigby turned, desperation in his eyes._

_Then he pleaded, in a voice that sounded so pitiful that they had to promise._

_"Please…" They promised and Rigby wiped tears out of his eyes._

_"Yeah…"_

Rigby shook his head.

He crept down the stairs to the kitchen and got out the stuff.

Crap.

They didn't have everything.

"Seriously, does no one go out and buy stuff in this house?" Rigby asked.

"I know." Rigby was not surprised when C.D. appeared and answered.

"We have to go shopping."

3 hours later, Rigby was back with C.D., both carrying armfuls of groceries.

Rigby had just wanted to get the cake supplies, but C.D. coaxed him into buying food to stock the house.

Rigby relented.

Now they had so much food and cake ingredients to feed an army.

Sometimes Rigby really understood he didn't need to work at the Park.

With this magical being beside him, he would have enough money to feed him forever.

Limitless. Except the dang Coon-Dog was never going to let him quit.

Actually, it was a rarity for the thing to share as much money as he had today.

So at 5'oclock, Rigby got all the ingredients and started the cake.

He suddenly started singing I Miss You by Avril Lavigne.

C.D. sang along with him.

They sang soft enough not to wake anyone, but loud enough to hear it themselves.

They baked together.

"Jeeze, Rigby. How much cake are we making?"

"Enough."

"So, you gonna fake it and say it's from the bakery again?"

They didn't notice the whole group coming in and hearing them.

Mordecai and Pops had left the house to meet with them.

They had been discussing the weird stuff with Rigby.

Benson was about to walk in when Mordecai put a hand up, and signaled for them to listen.

"Do you think he remembers?" Rigby asked suddenly, stopping his mixing of the wet portion of cake. **(A/N: OMG that is not dirty, got it?!)**

C.D. didn't stop measuring and pouring the dry ingredients. "Who? Mordecai? Nah, you saw how drunk he was. He wouldn't remember if you had screamed at him and beat his face in. Don't worry. All I said was we were basically brothers! I didn't say anything huge."

Rigby went back to mixing. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He hummed the beginning bars of Hurt Me by Kerli.

"So full of rage, the human race. Hold me while I'm falling down!" He sang, then C.D. sang, "Rearrange what you have found."

"Hurt me!" They both sang, C.D. starting to make the icing and Rigby mixing the dry and wet ingredients together.

"See me crawling on the floor, is that what you've been longing for?" Rigby sang.

"Hurt me!" They cried in unison.

"Is this enough, do you want more?" C.D. sang, and then they went on in unison, "Go on if it makes you soar!"

They sang it again, but C.D. sang Rigby's part last time and Rigby sang C.D.'s.

"I probably should go." C.D. said, sighing.

Rigby nodded. "Yeah, ok." They gave an awkward hug, and almost immediately let go.

C.D. chuckled slightly and vanished.

Rigby went back to cooking.

"You hate my face.

My sweet embrace.

You hate me when I'm all around.

Enjoy it when I'm burning down."

He hummed and sang the chorus as he finished and poured the batter into a caked pan.

After some humming, he sang the chorus again.

He sighed when it was over and just kept cooking.

"Alright, no more sad angsty stuff. I got a perfect song!" He gave a chuckle and sang,

"Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down."

He hummed for a while, and put the cake in the oven.

He rolled out the fondant, and put the icing in the squeeze things. **(I don't know what their called.)**

"I'm the one "for a good time call"

Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell

I feel the love, feel the love."

Rigby sat down and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, then got up and started cleaning.

"1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back, till I lose count."

After the mess was clean, he took out the cake, which was a nice golden brown, and started to frost it.

"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier."

He adorned the corners, then looked to the top.

"It's 9 by 8. Alright, so I have a 72 inch squared room to adorn this cake. The sides are 9 by 5 and 8 by 5. Do I have enough Fondant?" He looked over to the humongous globs of Fondant and the spread out piece.

"Yes."

But he didn't sing anymore.

The cake was finally finished, and he put it in the fridge. He stepped out of the room, and came face to face with the group.

"Rigby!" Benson and Mordecai cried in unison.

The raccoon went pale, then turned and ran.

"Crap!" Mordecai cursed, then ran after him.


	2. Arc 1-Slipping Through The Cracks Part 2

**Chapter 2 ~Mini Arc 1: Slipping Through The Cracks~**

**Here's the next chapter! 'Me and my broken heart!'**

Rigby knew Mordecai was following him, but no matter how much he tried not to, a scream went past his lips when Mordecai grabbed his shoulder.

Mordecai reared back. "Jeeze, dude, I'm sorry for scaring you!"

There was silence as Rigby tried to stop his panic attack.

"I'm sorry..." Tears coated his voice.

"I lied when we were kids." Mordecai said after a while, and Rigby looked into his eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

"We… we promised each other, that one day, remember? The day of Ryan's funeral?" Mordecai choked down his growl at his own mention of the squirrel that had been Rigby's best friend before Mordecai.

Yes, Rigby and Mordecai had been close friends ever since they met, but it took the death of Ryan, he had drowned in the lake near their neighborhood, for the 2 to become best friends.

"I said that I was friends with Ryan, but really I only came because I wanted to comfort you!"

Rigby watched him for a while.

"Dude…" Mordecai started.

"Leave it alone."

That stopped everyone.

"What?" Benson asked.

Rigby looked at them all.

"All of you. We never speak of this, EVER, again. Now, do you want some cake?"

"Yeah, let's go eat." Mordecai answered for everyone.

Rigby sliced the cake and took out 11 slices.

"Uh, Rigby, there's only 7 of us." Skips said.

Rigby grabbed 5 slices.

"One for my mom, one for Jase, and one for Ryan. Oh, and one for me and one for… yeah."

Rigby gave a slight chuckle, and took all 5, getting to the door.

"Where are you going?" HFG asked. "Somewhere."

Rigby replied shortly, and opened the door.

He closed it behind him, and walked to the Graveyard.

He set one cake down on his mother's grave, one on his sister's that was next to his mother's, and one at Ryan's grave a little ways away.

Then he sat on the bench, C.D. materializing beside him to have his piece of cake.

As the 2 sat there eating in comfortable silence, C.D.'s ear twitched.

"Someone's coming." He vanished- with his cake.

"Rigby." Mordecai stood next to the bench, watching as Rigby ate in silence, tears running down his face.

"Mordecai…. I miss them."

Mordecai sat down next to Rigby and said the only thing he knew to say.

"I know."

**I know part 2 is short, but I basically almost finished it in part 1, I just needed to put it up. Next arc should come today.**


	3. Arc 2-Diary

**All right, so this is set 2 months after the first arc, which will tell you who C.D. is, what happened…. Blah blah blah, basically a back-story with total angst, some fluff, and humor. I try to add as much fluff and humor to this angst so that it is not so…. Depressing.**

Rigby tightened his coat around himself, shivering in the cold. Christmas was starting to roll around, and Rigby was going to his regular Saturday evening place.

It was a warm restaurant, where he let the monster living inside him out to have a meal and try to be civil even though the Deity, C.D., had basically ruined his life.

Back at the park, the group was getting snowed in.

"Rigby still isn't back." Mordecai said in a quiet voice.

Benson looked through the window and sighed.

"What do you think Rigby does on Saturday?" Muscle Man asked suddenly.

Pops nodded. "I would like to know as well." He said.

Mordecai got up and shrugged, but he was still worried.

Then Muscle Man tripped, pushing over Skips, who pushed over Benson, who pushed over Pops, who fell through HFG and pushed over Mordecai, who fell into the new bookcase.

A book fell from the top and the lock ripped off.

Silence.

"What is that?" Pops asked.

Mordecai picked it up and looked at the first page.

'This diary belongs to Rigby.'

Mordecai gave a shriek.

"It's Rigby's diary!"

A bunch off wide eyes.

"He's gonna think we read it!"

"Rigby has a diary?" HFG asked.

"I guess." Mordecai took hold of some papers, and was about to turn the page, when Skips grabbed it away.

"Don't you remember anything! Secrets are very important. You can't read Rigby's diary."

Mordecai gave a frustrated sigh and everyone else gave some sort of whine.

"We have to fix it."

Meanwhile, Rigby was in the bathroom, where he let C.D. out.

The Grey Coon – Dog with the purple eyes stretched.

"Can't wait for pie." He said, licking his lips as Rigby gave a laugh.

Yeah, maybe they fought and maybe C.D. ruined Rigby's life, but C.D. was easily Rigby's second best friend.

Never over Mordecai.

At the park, events were happening. Benson had grabbed the diary and said they could just glue the lock back on.

Mordecai grimaced, remembering something VERY similar happening with Margaret's diary…

What Rigby had said.

_"I'm a horrible person! I watched my mother kill herself when I was a kid and lied to everyone! My father hated me and used to abuse me! I have a monster living inside of me!" Rigby screamed, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as the Margaret clone thing disappeared._

_"Rigby..." Mordecai whispered, Skips watching with wide eyes._

_Rigby put up a hand. "Don't ever, EVER, fucking talk about this, EVER, got it?" Silence ensued, and Rigby turned, desperation in his eyes._

_Then he pleaded, in a voice that sounded so pitiful that they had to promise._

_"Please…" They promised and Rigby wiped tears out of his eyes._

_"Yeah…"_

That had been around 9 months ago. It had been a 2 months since they had that cake fiasco.

"Just a drop." Muscle Man said.

"I know." Mordecai nodded.

"Just a drop." Benson said after.

"Alright!"

_Squirt!_

"Bro, we said just a drop!" Muscle Man pushed Mordecai.

"You were making me nervous!"

Benson tried to wipe the glue off, and the tissue stuck to the diary.

Yeah, he needed to stop these events from happening before one of them woke up a Rigby monster guardian or something.

"It comes off with heat…" Benson read the directions, and Muscle Man put it into the microwave.

Mordecai cringed and took it out.

"We're not putting anything in the microwave."

"Hey, I hear the voice of a preacher from the back room…" C.D. was drunk, but so was Rigby.

"I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face…"

"I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change…"

"I think it's time for us to go home." Rigby said finally, guiding C.D. to the bathroom.

"Ok…" He mumbled, leaning on Rigby, until he blended into Rigby, wrapping around the raccoon's soul.

Rigby sighed at the familiar comfort.

He started to head home…

…until he realized there was so much snow, he'd have to wait.

Rigby sighed, sat on the couch, then promptly fell asleep.

Mordecai grabbed the diary and was about to suggest they use a blow dryer when Muscle Man took a lighter to it.

It almost burned Mordecai's feathers, and he wrenched his hand away, dropping the diary.

The lighter caught the diary up in flames, and someone gave a scream, while Mordecai yelled, grabbing the Diary with tongs and throwing it into the toilet.

"Oh no." Skips said quietly.

"We have to use that feather."

Skips set up the fixing spell with the feather on the table in the living room.

"We have to hold hands-"

"Aww, sick~!" Muscle Man said, interrupting Skips.

"As I was saying, we have to hold hands, and no one can open their eyes. Last time someone opened their eyes-"

"Rigby, with Margaret's diary." Mordecai interrupted.

"Yeah, there was a huge Margaret guardian when Rigby looked. So don't open your eyes!"

Hands held hands as everyone's eyes closed and the feather started writing everything Rigby wrote into the new diary.

"What is it saying?" HFG asked, and Skips answered, "It doesn't matter!"

"My life is like a video game, trying hard to beat the stage, all while I am still collecting coins."

Rigby rocked back and forth, his singing seeming to lull some people to almost sleep.

He was bored.

"It's just a game that we play, and for heaven's sakes, looking for a better way to play t!"

Mordecai wasn't sure what the song was. It sounded familiar, but it seemed weird that it was coming out of Rigby's diary.

"I'm just trying to keep from dying."

Rigby looked up.

"We're taking everyone to their homes in this snow plow, so, everyone aboard!" Rigby sighed, and got on the snow plow. There wasn't too many people, thank god.

"Where are you headed?" The guy asked him.

"The park, at the rec house." He answered, not liking this guy at ALL.

"Oh, you don't want to go home yet, right?" Fear churned his stomach and he watched the man with half lidded eyes.

"I need to get home, my friends are going to get worried." Rigby took a shaky breath.

'I have to stop this before anything starts.' He thought.

"Well, at least let me show you my house."

'Yeah, no, you have to get away. NOW.'

"Um, I really, REALLY, should get home." The man cast a stony glance at the much smaller raccoon.

"Oh don't be rude. My name is Lyle." 'Like lying, or lion.'

"What's your name?" He asked after a while, the last passenger besides him getting off.

"Rigby." He answered slowly, watching as the last person left, leaving him in the hands of this creeper who was MUCH bigger than he was- the man could easily overpower Rigby. He cursed how small he was for what seemed like the billionth time in his life.

Lyle stopped the snowplow and turned to Rigby.

"Um… I'll be late to home, you know, I already broke curfew, you know."

"How old are you?"

Rigby's eyes widened slightly.

'Run like hell, right now, go Rigby! RUN!'

But Rigby seemed rooted to the seat. "23."

'Don't answer the stupid questions!'

But it was too late.

"Oh good. Not too young."

Mordecai felt sick suddenly. Like something was happening.

"The diary is magic." Skips suddenly said.

"What?" Mordecai asked, using all his willpower to not open his eyes.

"Every time something happens or Rigby thinks of something, it writes more."

"He never has to pick up a pencil." Benson said.

There was a scream and all of them flinched, about to open their eyes.

"It's from the diary, do not open your eyes!"

"Please, please, stop! I just wanna go home! MORDECAI! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai's eyes opened.

All of their eye's opened.

For an instant, the picture was a bloodied Rigby, with a shadowed man over him, foot about to stomp on his stomach, when the picture vanished, and instead of the books on the table, stood a girl with glasses, long red hair, and glowing blue eyes. She had a feather quill in her hand was writing in a red book, which looked like Rigby's diary.

"So, you got scared for him, huh?"

She didn't look up, she just kept scribbling in the book.

"Who are you?" Muscle Man asked.

"My name is the Power. I was a keyboard who granted Rigby and Mordecai's wishes before Skips broke me and I became Rigby's diary." She looked up for a split second, right into Skips' eyes, then back to the book.

"I'm never ending. You know, if you wanted to break me again, you could have just ripped the book in half." The Power smirked slightly, her hand never moving.

"So, all you do is write now?" Mordecai asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but this is some powerful, great stuff. I mean, this boy is deep. Some really bad stuff has happened in his life. In fact, he's getting beaten and molested as we speak."

"WHAT?!" They all cried.

She nodded. "Yeah, some noteworthy stuff in this thing."

The Power looked up, hand never stopping it's movement.

"And you thought his life was so peachy keen, eh?" She gave a sad smile and looked back at the book.

"How's that song go? Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken." Then she promptly turned back into a book.

"We have to find Rigby."

Rigby whimpered in pain, pulling himself toward the rec house. At least that awful, hell bound man dropped him off at the park, laughing all the way.

The sick, sadistic, bastard.

Rigby felt blood run along his side, and he stopped, taking in painful gulps of air.

Fear curdled in his stomach again as his legs finally gave out, just a yard or 2 away from the house.

He was behind a bush, looking through the shrub at the house.

Mordecai and the rest of the gang walked out of the house, and Rigby tried to scream for them, but his throat was too hoarse.

He shook with more than just pain, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

'No hold on.'

….

'Damn it, you have to wake up, this isn't how the story ends.'

…

'You have to be alive, there are already 2 arcs ready to be written.'

…

"RIGBY, WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"

The cool breeze from the fan blew a chill down Mordecai's spine.

He'd been sitting in the hospital for over a week, waiting for his bro to just wake up.

He had been listening to the Neighbourhood, the band, the whole time Rigby was asleep.

"It's all my fault. If I had just been faster… if I had listened to my gut feeling… if I had tried to help you to heal when the cake incident happened, then none of_ this_ would have happened!"

Mordecai gave a yell of frustration and let his head fall onto the hospital bed, tears rushing off his eyelids.

"I was scared as all hell, Mordecai." The blue avian's head jerked up as a familiar raccoon's voice filled his ears.

"Oh my god, Rigby, you-you're… You're awake!" Mordecai quickly took his phone out, calling the park landline.

"He's awake!" Mordecai was so damn happy- his bro was finally awake.

Mordecai would never let a damn thing happen to his bro ever again.

**Finally done with arc 2. It's about 2,000 words. Next arc: Sing For Me.**

**Benson is hosting a party, and he wants Rigby to sing at it, or he's fired.**

**It might be less angsty, sorry about the angsty twist at the end.**


	4. Arc 3-Sing For Me Part 1

**Arc 3: Sing For Me**

**Benson is hosting a party, and he wants Rigby to sing at it, or he's fired. I tried not to make them to mean to Rigby. So, no yelling at the victim and no punchies! YEAH~!**

"Rigby, I know what happened was traumatic, and it's only been a month, but could you sing at this party I'm having tomorrow?" Benson asked softly.

Rigby stayed quiet, like he usually did when he was talked to.

He didn't even barely play video games.

Only to appease Mordecai.

Rigby looked up slowly.

"You probably don't know the songs I know." He said softly.

"As long as you're good at singing, I don't think the song matters." Bensons replied.

"I hope I'm still good at singing. I don't want him to have taken another thing from me." Benson cringed at Rigby's words as Rigby started to pick up the trash from the floor.

Benson sighed and walked out.

Rigby was hurting, and Benson knew it.

He hoped that singing would help the raccoon.

And possibly not the sad songs Rigby listened to sometimes.

Rigby got up and went out for a walk. He started humming softly to himself.

"Rigby?" Rigby looked up to see a grey pigeon in a jacket and hat. The pigeon's purple eyes flashed in happiness.

"Jason?" Rigby asked, almost ecstatic to see the avian.

"How you been, Rigbone? Haven't seen you in awhile. Nor Mordo. How's he been?"

Rigby smiled softly.

"We've been... alright, I guess." Rigby tightened the jacket he had on and sighed.

"You guess?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow and bending to be at eye level with Rigby.

"Rigby, how about you and me go to dinner tonight and catch up?"

*The next day…*

"I'll sing at your party, but only if I am able to pick the songs." Benson watched the raccoon and nodded.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby 's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Alright, you're keeping something from me, I know it." Mordecai said sternly.

Rigby sighed deeply. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep Jason a secret from Mordecai for long.

"You remember Jason?" Mordecai's face went slack as he watched Rigby with slightly pissed eyes.

"What about him?" He asked, trying to force himself to be calm.

"Well… I… we found each other….. and we sort of… started dating? Uh, I'm not gay, I'm Bi, ok, bisexual." He hissed the last sentence quietly.

Mordecai watched him and turned, going out the back door.

A bouquet of crumpled multi colored flowers was thrown at Rigby, and then the door slammed.

Rigby watched the floor and felt tears drip down his cheeks.

He turned and sat on the couch.

Benson quickly hid behind the wall near the opening to the living room, than sighed, going to sit next to Rigby.

"Hey Benson." He said lowly.

"Rigby…. I heard it all."

Rigby flinched and inched away.

"Look, last time Jason was here, bad things happened. Everyone liked him except Skips, Muscle Man, and Mordecai. And they had a good reason too, remember?"

Rigby looked up. "Yeah, but he's a good person, remember? He may have started the bad stuff, but he saved us. All of us."

Benson sighed. He wasn't getting through to Rigby at all.

"Look, the party's today at 5."

"Can I bring Jason?" Rigby asked suddenly.

Benson hesitated, then sighed.

"Ok."

And there's part 1! Part 2 is soon, and I'll give you another story with Jason's first time there later.


End file.
